Broken Promises
by SacredBlade
Summary: Kira reflects on the promises he made during the war, and only to have his pink haired princess to comfort his pain. [KiraLacus] R&R Please


Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Gundam Seed related. If I did, I would make it even more exciting and I would be rich, but I don't all is the property of Mitsuo Fukuda.

A/N: This fic takes place between Seed and Seed Destiny where Kira and Lacus have a house near the beach. Those who have seen the OVA of Gundam Seed would know.

**Broken Promises**

On the sandy beaches of ORB, sat a single male figure. The moon had already come out but this didn't bother him one bit.

Its mysterious glow reflecting onto the ocean surface and the gentle soft breezes coming from the sea. The stars brightly twinkled above, like diamonds and the palm tress swaying in the wind.

(Kira POV)

Why?

Why?

Why does this keep happening?

So many have promises and yet I could not keep even a single one of them.

First was my promise to Flay, I promised her that everything would be alright when the 8th fleet was attacked, meaning her father would also be ok. But no, it wasn't ok; I couldn't do anything so save her father and thus I broke my first promise.

My second promise was to the little girl I met during the war; I promised that I would protect her and defeat the "bad guys". Then it was broken as the shuttle she boarded was shot down by the Duel. Not only was she killed but along with other innocent civilians.

My third promise was to myself, that I would protect my friends no matter what the dangers laid ahead. But I was so just kidding myself, the time Athrun tried to kill me with his Aegis, my friend Tolle was lost in the midst of battle.

Not to mention that I wasn't able to save Flay, even though I managed to prevent to protect the shuttle with my shield, another shot ripped right through the pod and thus a re-enactment of my second promise took place right in front of my eyes.

Even as I refect back on these memories, tears once again plague and stain my face, there goes another broken promise, I promised myself I wouldn't cry again, and yet I can't help it.

Lacus and even my sister Cagalli told me it was ok to cry, but that didn't sooth the pain I had then. Not even the time when I found out Cagalli and I were related, by blood. It was one of the most happiest moments that I now know I'm not alone in this world but it still wasn't enough to take away the pain.

Even though I'm the ultimate Coordinator, the perfect being on this planet; I still couldn't protect anyone, and every time I try to protect something, a person will leave my life in the procedure.

I am the one to blame for all those deaths though, I have taken many lives and yet I promised to protect people. Is there anything I can actually do properly and not sacrifice another person's life? Then a thought hit me.

"Would the world be a better place if I was never born?" I suddenly blurted out.

"Please don't say that Kira" said a soothing voice behind me, the voice belonging to a pink haired princess who actually cared for me and not just my feelings.

(End Kira POV)

Lacus who had been looking for Kira heard his sudden outburst, only to have her heart pang to think what she would do if Kira never existed.

When Kira turned around to see his visitor of the night, his heart nearly melted at the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

The moon had reflected on her skin making her look like a real goddess. Even though she was already dressed in her sleeping gear, Lacus sat next to the brunette male and resting her head onto his shoulder.

"Please don't say that Kira" repeated Lacus and using a hand to wipe away another tear that was about to fall.

"Why shouldn't I say that, Lacus? I've broken too many promises and there is too much blood on my hands, there's no way I would be forgiven" said a downed Kira.

Lacus smiled and said "You didn't break every single promise though" only to have Kira reply with a look of confusion.

"You promised me that you would stop this war and you fulfilled that promise" said Lacus.

"Well yeah, but it was only thanks to you for giving me a better sword to stop it" said Kira referring to the Freedom.

"No, it was you who fulfilled that promise, not I or the Freedom, you. You had the strength and will to complete that promise and you have succeeded" said Lacus.

"And more importantly, you even fulfilled a promise that is now still going on" grinned Lacus.

"What promise was that?" asked a confused Kira.

"You promised me that you would come back to me Kira, and you promised to be with me until the end, don't you remember?" smiled Lacus.

Kira doubts were slowly starting to fade away, only to be replaced by warmth and comfort as Lacus slowly wrapped her arms around him.

"Will you leave now and break another promise" asked Lacus.

"No, I made a vow not to break anymore promises and I don't think I would make it without you Lacus" smiled Kira causing a small blush to form on the former singer's cheeks even at night, it was noticeable.

"Thank you Lacus, you've opened my eyes once again" said Kira and giving Lacus peck on the cheek like before. Only this time Lacus had moved too fast and their lips connected by accident.

Both pulled apart quickly and blushed only to have a silence occur between the two occupants.

"Kira, I…." said Lacus trying to break the silence but only to be silenced by Kira's lips and it only deepened when Lacus responded back passionately.

This lasted for about three minutes until the two occupants had to break for air. If they didn't need to breathe it would have lasted much longer.

"What were you going to say before Lacus?" asked Kira.

Lacus smiled again and replied "Kira, I love you"

Kira replied with another Kiss and said "I love you as well"

The kiss wasn't enough for Lacus and she kissed back causing both to fall into the sand. Both laughed like children but only to have both stare into each others eyes.

"Well its getting late, you want to go sleep now?" asked a tired Kira.

"Only if you will love me tonight" said Lacus with a seduced tone on the word _love_.

Kira's eyes widened at her bold statement but then smiled. He then carried her bridal style back to their room where they will both express their feelings they both carried for each other.

In the distant future, Kira Yamato will someday raise again his sword of judgment to stop those disturbing the peace he had brought in, and by his side will be his pink haired princess who will stay by his side till the end of time.

The End

A/N: Well there you go, my first Gundam Seed Fic, Hope all you readers enjoyed it, I'm going to write another one as soon as I can, since Year 11 is killing all my free time, but until then give me a review ok!.

SacredBlade


End file.
